


I've Got You

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker makes Connor feel better after Connor and Danny get into trouble with Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Becker sighed as he entered the hub after the latest anomaly shout. He was tired and dirty, he hadn't – for once – bothered with a shower as soon as he'd returned; the need to check on Connor temporarily overriding his need to be clean. Connor had stayed at the ARC due to a sprained ankle and Becker wanted, no needed, to make sure he was feeling better... maybe even see if he could steal Connor away to have some fun. 

Becker looked around the apparently empty hub before he spotted Jess and realised that she was covertly watching Lester's office. Wondering who had got on the wrong side of their notoriously snarky boss, Becker quietly asked, “Who's upset him this time?”

“Connor and Danny,” Jess told him, glancing at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Lester's office. Her head swung back as she realised he had a chocolate bar in his hand. “Ooh, is that for me?”

Becker nodded as he perched on her desk. “How much trouble could Connor get into with a sprained ankle?” 

“I don't know.” Jess shot a glance at Lester's office and lowered her voice. “But they've been in there for at least 20 minutes.”

“Bloody hell, what the hell did he do?” Becker could understand Danny annoying Lester, the ex-cop seemed to thrive on causing chaos and getting on Lester's last nerve, but Connor usually had a little more sense than to purposely upset him, of course, accidentally was another matter.

“Lester had a call from the minister earlier.” She looked around carefully before adding, “I don't think he got a word in for almost the entire conversation. He yelled for Connor and Danny almost before he'd hung up.”

Becker closed his eyes. He just knew it would be Danny's fault, he must have convinced Connor to do something stupid. Becker sighed, not that his lover would have taken that much convincing, not when he'd already told Becker he was bloody bored stuck at the ARC. His eyes snapped open quickly when he heard the door snick open and looked up to see Connor leaving Lester's office, his shoulders slumped as he limped along on his crutches. Becker shot an annoyed look at Danny, although the man only shrugged and made off towards one of the labs... Becker's eyes narrowed as he recalled Matt saying he was going to that lab. He shook his head, what Danny and Matt got up to was their own business, just as what Lester and Lyle did was theirs and he really didn't want to think about the love lives of any of them right now, not when his own lover was looking so dejected. “Hey, Con.” 

Connor looked up and a feeble smile flickered for an instant around his lips. “Becks.”

Becker was on his feet and had Connor in his arms in a heartbeat. “How about I cheer you up?” At Connor's shrug, Becker leaned closer, his words caressing Connor's ear. “I'm in desperate need of a shower, Con, and I think I'll need your help.”

Becker hadn't expected Connor to hesitate, but his lover's eyes widened and he risked a quick glance back towards Lester's office. Becker's gaze followed but Lester wasn't paying them any attention. His head was bowed and he was rubbing his forehead, not that Becker had any sympathy for him at the moment. No matter what Danny had convinced Connor to do, there was no reason to scare Connor to the extent that he was afraid to have a little fun at the ARC, after all, it wasn't much of a secret that Lester did.

Becker gently tugged Connor towards him and wrapped his arms around him. “Ignore Lester, Con.”

Connor shook his head. “I shouldn't have listened to Danny...” He sighed and snuggled against Becker. 

“Shh.” Becker pressed a kiss against Connor's hair. “You can tell me later. Right now, I want a shower and I think you want to join me.” When Connor still hesitated, Becker added, “Fuck Lester.”

Connor managed a grin at that, “I don't think Lyle would like that.”

Becker smiled back, glad that Connor was bouncing back from Lester's tongue-lashing. He gently helped him towards the showers and stuck up two fingers when Lyle wolf-whistled as he passed them on the way out. 

“I'll put the 'out of order' sign up, shall I, sir?” Lyle asked with a knowing grin. 

Becker nodded and held the door open for Connor. Just as he was about to slip inside, Becker turned and muttered, “Not that the bastard deserves it, but I think Lester's getting a migraine.”

“Thanks, I'll sort James out, he'll be far worse if he's in pain.” Lyle paused before he added, “You don't know what Quinn did yet, do you?” 

“No, Connor can tell me later,” Becker told him with finality and headed into the locker room, knowing that the 'out of order' sign would keep everyone away. After all, who knew which couple they might walk in on. 

Connor had slumped on one of the benches, his bad leg thrust out in front of him and his head bowed. “I'm sorry, Becks.” 

“Shh.” Becker gripped Connor's chin and tilted Connor's head up for a kiss. “Now, do you feel up to a shower?”

Connor eyes tracked down Becker's body and he licked his lips and nodded. “I think I might manage.” 

“Good.” Becker stepped back and stripped off his grubby T-shirt to reveal his toned chest. When he heard Connor's low moan, Becker grinned. “Like what you can see, Con?” 

“You know I do.” Connor sat forward slightly. “Do I get a show?”

“Mmm.” At Connor's best begging look, Becker grinned and licked his fingertips, dropping them down to tweak and stroke his nipples. “Like this?” 

Connor nodded and shifted slightly on the bench, “Can I stroke George?”

“Later.” Becker knew how much Connor liked to snug up to 'George', the name his lover had bestowed on his chest hair. Becker knew he must have it bad to have allowed that. His fingers drifted downwards and flicked open the button of his trousers and undid the zip. He smiled smugly at the groan Connor uttered when he shimmied out of his combats to reveal he had gone commando. Becker held his hand out for his lover. “Coming?”

Connor nodded eagerly and stood up too quickly, letting out a yelp as he fell into Becker's arms when he forgot his bad ankle couldn't support his weight. “Sorry.” 

“Accident prone as ever, Con,” Becker muttered fondly and took the opportunity to kiss Connor. “How about I just grab a quick shower and we continue this at home.” At Connor's pout, Becker sighed. “Or we could just go home now and you can watch me shower at home.”

“You'd wait?” 

“Yes.” Becker smiled at the stunned look on Connor's face. “You're more important to me, Con.”

Connor blinked in shock before he grinned widely. “Well... you're already naked and it seems a shame to waste it.” He looked around and nodded. “If I sit on the end of the bench, I'll have a good view.”

“And so will anyone who comes in.” 

“Lyle's put the sign up and everyone knows what it means.” Connor gave a mock shiver as he added, “Especially after Finn walked in on Lester and Lyle that time.” He gave Becker his best begging look, “Please, Becks. It would make me feel ever so much better.”

Becker shook his head in amusement, but knew he would do whatever Connor asked when he used that look. “Fine. Sit down and make yourself comfortable.” He strolled off towards the shower, wiggling his hips and smiling at the needy groan Connor gave. He stepped under the shower and quickly showered to remove the dirt before he turned to face Connor and let his hands roam. Becker smiled at the look on Connor's face as he tweaked his nipples with one hand while the other drifted southwards, watching as Connor leaned forward, eager and intent as he watch every move Becker made. Becker lost himself in the feelings he was invoking, his head lulled back against the tiles as his hand stroked and teased his leaking cock. 

“Fuck!” Connor cried out, closely followed by a thud and a muttered yelp. 

Becker's eyes snapped open to find Connor on the floor, his face twisted in pain as he held his dodgy ankle. “Con?” Becker was out of the shower and kneeling on the floor beside Connor, although he had a far idea of what might have happened, he still asked, his voice full of concern, “What happened, love?” 

“I...” Connor blushed and talked to the floor. “I got over-excited and fell off the bench.” He sighed and refused to meet Becker's eyes. “I can't do anything right.”

Becker couldn't help wondering if Lester's rant was partly to blame for his lover's downhearted look, not that it mattered. “Rubbish, love.” He carefully checked Connor's ankle, wincing when Connor hissed in pain. “Right, let's get you up and then home.”

“But you haven't finished your shower.” Connor tried his puppy-dog begging look on Becker once more. 

“I'll have another one at home, love. You can watch from the safety of our bed.” Becker pulled him in for a kiss. “Come on, Con, lets go home.” When Connor pouted in the direction of the shower, Becker added, “Then we can snuggle in bed.”

Connor perked up considerably. “And George?”

Becker rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, Con. You can snuggle George.”

“Good.” Connor leant on Becker's arm as he regained his feet. “And then we can shag?”

Becker nodded. “You can count on it.”

“Good.” Connor hobbled towards the door before turning around to look over his shoulder. “Coming, Becks?”

“You can count on that,” Becker promised as he began to follow his lover. 

“Um, Becks...” Connor grinned back at him. “Much as I like you naked, I don't think Lester would...” 

Becker swore and tugged his clothes on over still damp skin. He grabbed the rest of his kit and then followed Connor towards their car, his eyes fixed on Connor's lovely arse the entire time.


End file.
